A Dozen Battles Won
by ErieDragon
Summary: A one-shot contemplating a moment in the future of Tsukasa and Tsukushi Doumyouji.


=Here, my readers, is the reason that none of my stories have been updated the past few weeks--especially Gilded Chocolate. Sorry, but the last week was absolute insanity and I just had to get this done before I could do anything else. Also, I don't remember who it was that said this, but what gives the impression that I don't like the Tsukasa and Tsukushi pairing? I do like other pairings as well, but that's a somewhat unfair generalization, since now two of my stories feature that same couple... Oh well. Enjoy!=

ALSO: If you have AIM, give me a buzz on my screenname: erie chan. I love to hear from other Hanadan fans.

****

A Dozen Battles Won

***

"Tsukasa?"

No response. At more insistent poking, he growled into his pillow and turned over while pulling the blankets up to his chin with his free hand.

"Tsukasa. Wake up."

He grunted and buried his face deeper in the pillow. Though he felt a slight rumble of pleasure in his chest when familiar fingers weaved into his curly hair, he steeled himself against it in his half-sleep daze and batted the hand away, murmuring something about "early morning tomorrow" and "merger contract."

His eyes snapped open. His wife hadn't turned to him in the night in at least two months now; she slept quite soundly, thanks to the fact she was in her third trimester and was, to his endearment, a heavy, contented sleeper in the process.

Tsukasa Doumyouji immediately sat up and looked over at her. She was lying on her side, her eyes slightly wider than usual because of his sudden movement. She smiled, then winced briefly, and he leaned down to peer closely at her face. "What's wrong?"

Tsukushi, scooting back so that she could use the bed's headrest as a steady back support, lightly touched her swelled stomach with two fingers and lifted her head so she could look directly at him. Tsukasa's eyebrows drew together in confusion when she beamed at him, something he could make out even in the darkness.

"We're ready," she told him. His face still unreadable, he experienced a tumult of different emotions--a sudden rush of excitement, surprise, apprehension--

"Did you hear me?"

Tsukasa's head jerked up and his eyes widened just before he leaped, in one smooth, blanket-flinging motion, off the bed. "I'll wake up the house! Come on, I'll call the chauffer, and Akira and Soujiro and Rui and--"

"Tsukasa, you never listen," Tsukushi chided, getting out of bed with slow, deliberate motions, before she padded across the floor and took his wrist in one hand. "I told you when--we spent how long?--I got that room ready downstairs, that I wanted to have the baby here."

"But..."

"No buts. I don't like hospitals, they're stuffy and sterile, and it's no place for anything but emergency rooms and surgery. You're so oblivious, why else have there been three midwives around non-stop for the past week?"

Opening his mouth to respond, Tsukasa closed it once more upon coming to the realization that he had, in fact, not been paying attention at all the past few weeks and had really no idea what was going on besides what his wife told him in the evenings; even then, he was usually mostly asleep or occupied with at-home work or phone conferences and didn't hear much of anything. He looked at her sheepishly.

With a sigh Tsukushi pushed her husband aside, telling him, "Just get some of my things together. I'll wake up the midwives. The whole house doesn't need to know, or we'll have all the servants going crazy, you know how they get." Not looking back to see if he obeyed the order, she quickly dialed and roused two of the three midwives. She then proceeded to hang up the phone and leave the room without checking up on the progress of her packing.

"Where are you going?!" she heard Tsukasa call from the room. She yelled back with irritation, "To get Tama!" Flipping on the light in the hallway, she was halfway down the hall to her old senpai's room before the other woman rushed out--despite her reliance on the cane--and came up beside Tsukushi, placing one hand on the young woman's shoulder. She smiled gratefully at Tama.

"You didn't need to get me, you two made enough racket to wake the dead," the old woman joked, the wrinkles on her face deepening as she returned the smile. "I'll take you to the room. I assume the master has your things?"

Tsukushi gave an affirmative nod in response and Tama took the girl's arm in her own to lead her back across the hall to the stairway, where the pair of them moved slowly, their differing afflictions causing an unhurried descent. Tsukushi stopped every few steps, her body trembling briefly and her eyes clenching before she could move on. "How far would you say?" Tama asked as they arrived at the bottom of the staircase and headed for one of the closer rooms on the lower floor.

"Not sure. I woke up as soon as they started," Tsukushi replied, her voice almost calmer than Tama's. The old woman marveled at her mistress's--no, Tsukushi hated to be called that, she went by either her last name or first--seeming steel nerves and bravery. "Here comes Tsukasa." Tama blinked, not having heard or seen anything to indicate that her master was done with his assigned task, but sure enough she heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs behind them. "When he arrives, would you please go and call Mimasaka-san, Nishikado-san, Hanazawa-san, O'okawahara-san, and Matsuoka-san?" At Tsukushi's smile, the old woman only nodded and watched as Tsukasa silently approached. He thanked her with a nod and took his wife's arm in his hand, murmuring something in her ear, and began leading her to the room which she directed. Tama laughed inwardly and set about to her instructions.

By the time Tsukushi was in her room and situated, lying on the large bed reading some annoyingly thick book, Tsukasa was wiping perspiration from his forehead. He had been struggling to keep himself in check--which included not laughing loudly for apparently no reason, not jumping in a circle in panic, and not just shouting that in a matter of hours he was going to be a father--and was becoming quite exhausted from the enormity of his self-control. On the other hand, however, his wife was completely calm, even yawning occasionally as she turned a page of her book. He wanted to ask if she was really going into labor or if it was just some sort of drill.

The exact moment that Tsukushi let out a noise of discomfort, he was by her side in a flash, drawing up a chair so he could sit beside the bed. She raised her eyebrows at him, not turning her head.

"Calm down. It's just a contraction," she said, rolling her eyes before patting his hand and going back to her reading. As the midwives burst into the room, bustling about the bed and thoroughly irritating Tsukasa in the process, he remembered how she had adopted the same calm demeanor when he had proposed to her the second time.

***

Tsukasa fidgeted in his seat, one hand in his pocket, and turned over the small, velvety box there. He had decided to do it right this time; it had been four years, and he was more than ready to make her his completely and never have to worry over being separated from her again.

At the end of his promised time in New York, his mother had called him for a special meeting just hours before his plane was due to leave. Irritated beyond reason Tsukasa arrived in the conference hall, gritting his teeth, and sat down across the table from where his mother was calmly sitting going through some papers in a folder. She didn't seem to acknowledge his presence until he cleared his throat, and then she leisurely put them away and scooted them down the table with one hand before looking up.

Doumyouji Kaede came right to the point. "What are your plans upon returning to Japan?"

He knew the drill. "I will assume study for one year before taking on my position as local president," he recited mechanically, keeping firm eye contact with his emotionless mother, before adding, "and I will propose to Makino Tsukushi."

Tsukasa's mother didn't even flinch at the admittance.

"I was hoping you would have learned better by now," she said, voice cold and distant, "and I said, 'that's too much to expect.' It's quite not; there's no reasoning with you."

He shook his head to affirm her assumption. "Well, then, I'll have to discuss things with Makino-san when I return to Japan."

It was as much of a go-ahead as he could get, and it was much more than he expected, but with a curt nod, Tsukasa rose from his seat and walked to the door. As he left, he paused and looked inside.

"Mother," he addressed, earning nothing but a firm look from his mother, "thank you." Without giving her time to respond he walked out.

The plane trip had been the longest, most grueling of Tsukasa's entire life: he squirmed, watched a horrendous movie (twice), wandered about his suite, and other mundane things, unable to take his mind off seeing Tsukushi again for even a second.

The reunion was exactly as he had expected it.

"Doumyouji Tsukasa! What are you doing out here at baggage claim? We were waiting for you at the concourse!"

"That was your own fault, I told you I would be at baggage claim!"

"Meeting someone at baggage claim is stupid when you could meet them at the concourse! It's closer, and everyone can help collect bags!"

"No it's not! You're crazy, woman."

After they had left the airport and taken time during the car ride to decide where to go to celebrate, they arrived at a rather expectedly posh club, where Tsukasa promptly took Tsukushi by the hand and left.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they crossed the sidewalk onto the street, where they hastily jogged to the other side before any cars could come.

"There's a park around here," Tsukasa responded vaguely. They continued in silence, until, despite Tsukushi's doubts, they did arrive at a small park where they sat on a small bench.

Without skipping a beat Tsukasa turned and enfolded her in his arms, gripping her to his chest and inhaling the scent of her soft hair. Her hands encircled his waist, and the pair remained that way for some time.

"Tomorrow," he said, "meet me for lunch at noon. I'll have someone pick you up. Don't object, this time, just do it, please?"

Tsukushi blinked, the nodded. "Sure. I had the day off tomorrow anyway, I was planning on spending some time with you."

Too tired to be shocked with her thoughtfulness, he merely smiled and kissed her forehead.

And so there he was, waiting impatiently for a familiar car to drive up to the curb he could see from where he sat inside the restaurant. Tsukasa was near to tingling with nervousness--an emotion which was only heightened when, having missed the car's arrival in his daze, the ring of the door being opened alerted him to Tsukushi's arrival.

When he had finally asked her, "Makino Tsukushi, will you marry me?" and presented her with the mildly extravagant gold ring, she had only looked at him quizzically and responded, "I thought that was a given."

***

Just as things began to settle down some--the entire house was awake, despite Tsukushi's requests to the contrary--and the midwives settled in, asking all their questions and taking pulse, blood pressure, heartbeat, and other various measurements before taking up vigils in and outside the room, Tama came inside.

She approached Tsukasa, who looked up in surprise when she hit the leg of his chair with her cane. "Time to go, master," she said, turning to the open door.

"What are you talking about?" he asked incredulously, not budging from his spot. Tsukushi raised her eyes to watch the event with detached interest.

"I mean that there are guests here for the young mistress," she only called her by the formal title in Tsukasa's presence, "and you may or may not be allowed back in later, depending on your behavior. If you become too nervous, your presence may only cause complications."

Staring at the old woman in disbelief, he slowly rose from his chair and looked back down at where Tsukushi sat, her book beside her with one finger holding her place. She beckoned him down with one finger, and he quickly complied.

"It won't be for very long," she whispered into his ear, "so don't worry. You won't miss the important part. This kind of thing can take a really long time." She lightly pecked his cheek and, without further comment, resumed her reading.

So it was, with a glare to the old woman, who was allowing a practically exploding Shigeru and a much calmer Yuuki into the room, that Tsukasa went out into the hallway where he was greeted with the sight of Rui sitting on the floor against the wall, already almost half asleep. Tsukasa sat down beside him, cringing when the door closed behind the two women. When his friend said nothing, Tsukasa leaned back against the wall and he suppressed an involuntary twitch.

"Nervous?" Rui asked in a quiet, seemingly bored tone. Tsukasa cleared his throat.

"Nervous? Of course not. Couldn't be better." He swallowed. "She'll do great. Just great. And then she'll be fine, and the baby will be fine, and everything will be fine."

"Uh huh. I heard you weren't around much this week. How's the merger coming along?"

Tsukasa blinked, then turned to glare at his friend. Rui had his eyes closed and looked to be completely asleep; even his breathing was stable and shallow. "How do you always know these things?"

"I have someone on the inside." At this, Tsukasa raised one eyebrow. "You really lack sometimes in the sense department. I _am_ good friends with your wife too, you know."

Ah, yes, he had forgotten about that. It seemed like everything that happened, Rui knew about within mere days--not even Shigeru or Yuuki had quite accomplished that feat yet. Tsukasa turned his head and stuck one lip out in annoyance.

"I really wanted to be here," he said at last, his voice tired, "but I wasn't sleeping well for a while and there were some miscommunications during negotiations." Tsukasa wrung his hands, "And my mother's going to be here next month for the final meeting, some contract things and maybe, possibly, to see the baby."

"Impressive. It seems like she's visiting at least three times a year now," Rui commented in monotone, shifting his back against the wall.

Tsukasa slowly nodded his head. "What frightens me the most is that she's civil. She's also been forced to show some familiarity with Tsukushi, since she can't call her by her last name anymore, or she'd sound like she was talking in third person." He chuckled slightly and Rui could sense a note of pride in his words.

"That must be an interesting development for your mother. She's never had to cope with a 'commoner' in the family," Rui noted. There was a pause.

"She's changed more and more these last three years," Tsukasa said in a somewhat calmer, softer voice. "At least she's given up trying to demoralize Tsukushi, who's trying really hard to be friends with her. She might actually be pleased if the baby's a boy."

Rui scoffed at the last. "That certainly sounds like your mother," he said with disdain and straightened his posture somewhat so he could look over at his friend. "Akira and Soujiro will be here in the morning. You do know that it's only two in the morning."

"I do."

"And that you have a big meeting tomorrow. Tsukushi said you've been preparing for it for half a month."

"It's cancelled. Everything's cancelled. My mother can take care of it when she gets here."

"I half expected something of that sort. I would have had to hurt you if you didn't do just that."

"I know."

The two men sat in silence for some time, both listening to the sound of the three girls' cheery banter just inside the door, as it was muffled enough just that they could hear the voices but not pick out the words. At long last, Rui said, "What's it like?"

Tsukasa looked at his friend quizzically. "What's what like?"

"The whole thing. Getting married, having children... I really wonder."

Rui almost laughed when Tsukasa's face practically lit up. "It's like sitting outside on a cool summer night," he said, closing his eyes thoughtfully, "and seeing the stars, a big, silver moon, hearing the waves, feeling the most perfect breeze... But then there are big waves that get you, maybe a hermit crab pinching your toe, a sudden gust of wind--but they all pass, because they're only little things in the big, warm, wonderful night, and you know that someone's there with you when something does happen, so you get through it together and shake it off." He leaned forward, propping his arms up on his bent knees, and his mouth turned up into a small, soft smile. "It never gets boring. Especially with that crazy woman."

Tsukasa almost leaped out of his skin when he heard a deep, quiet laugh from the man sitting beside him. He turned and looked to see Rui covering his mouth with his hand and near to shaking with amusement. After he had recovered, Rui glanced up and wiped his eyes with one hand.

"You picked the best one of the lot," he said, still chuckling, "and I can guarantee you that things will _never_ be boring." Rui paused, having recovered from his bout of laughter, and tapped his chin thoughtfully with one finger. "It's so strange. It seems like just yesterday you were calling her 'bum' and playing pranks on her in the hallway. Remember that time you straightened your hair after she told you she hated it?"

Tsukasa, dumbfounded at his friend's memory, promptly burst out laughing. "I was so intent on her knowing that I didn't do it for her. I was scared out of my mind of anyone finding out that I liked her." He snickered and continued, "When she told me it didn't look that bad, I almost exploded! You know, I tried to straighten my hair for our wedding?"

Rui raised his eyebrows. "Really? But it wasn't straight for the ceremony."

"Tsukushi has no sense of superstition or tradition. She came in and saw the hairstylist working on it, and she almost threw a fit right there. She would have if she hadn't been wearing her dress." Tsukasa let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the wall with a light thump, brushing his fingers through an unruly curl. "She loves it straight, but she wanted me to be myself. She doesn't like it when people try to change themselves for appearances, since it's not your real appearance at all." He secretly added, 'And I love it when she plays with my hair.'

"She really is amazing."

Both men nodded and leaned back against the wall, letting out unified sighs as they closed their eyes in an attempt at patience. Tsukasa stuck one hand into the pocket of his pajama bottoms--he still hadn't changed--and began fingering the lint there, rolling it over in his fingers and crushing it to even smaller pieces into his palm. He silently hoped that Shigeru and Yuuki wouldn't take much longer or he feared that he might just burst into the room anyway, despite what Tsukushi had told him.

"I should have listened better when she told me how this was going to go," Tsukasa said at last, sitting up and rubbing his face with irritation. Rui opened one eye. "She said something about it taking a long time. What is that supposed to mean? I can't hold it in for much longer, not if I have to sit out here and pretend like nothing's happening. My own child is being born in there, and I won't get to be there at all!"

"Calm down. I know how it goes."

Tsukasa turned abruptly. "She told me the whole process. The hard labor won't start for a while. The whole thing can go for any time from ten hours to fifty, so just relax. You'll get to see her plenty," Rui told him in a surprisingly comforting tone. "Get some sleep." Taking it as Rui's final word when the man leaned back and within minutes was snoozing comfortably, Tsukasa decided to try the same despite the rather uncomfortable position. Before he knew it, he had passed out.

Carrying a tray of goodies for the expectant mother and her two excitable guests, Tama paused outside the door when she saw the two men fast asleep against the wall. Hanazawa Rui, Tsukushi's regular visitor, had the expression of a baby as he slept, and he looked uncomfortably comfortable in the odd position. Her master, Doumyouji Tsukasa, looked tense; though his eyebrows were rather relaxed, his mouth looked serious and his knees were bent in strange directions. But he looked to be deep in sleep and Tama decided it was best for both of them that they conk out long enough to regain their bearings.

Tama sighed as she opened the door and the three women went quiet. Ma- no, Doumyouji Tsukushi's arrival in the house had turned everything upside-down.

***

When the new mistress walked into the mansion, dragging two meager suitcases behind her, the staff was overjoyed to welcome the overwhelmed woman. "Makino-san!" they cried in unison, forgetting their heads completely, "Makino-san, how are you?" "Makino-san, let me carry that!" "Makino-san, it's wonderful to have you back!" While they clamored Tama had ordered that the bags be taken to the master bedroom; eventually the elderly woman broke through the crowd and addressed the blushing, stammering Tsukushi.

"The master's waiting for you. I'll take you to him."

It was fairly obvious that the pair's honeymoon had gone exceedingly well, as Tama had hoped. They were more light-hearted with one another, bickering just as loudly as ever but with much less sincerity in their arguing and much more in the private shows of affection that Tama knew she was not intended to see. But it was irresistible: though she couldn't say they ever kept her up at night, she certainly noted when her master arrived home later than usual, plowed through dinner and promptly they disappeared to the bedroom not to be seen again until rather late in the morning. She hoped dearly that they would start popping out some children, for she wanted to see some bright life be brought into the house while she was still alive and be able to see first-hand the pleasant childhood such a youngster would experience in the environment. Since Tsukushi's arrival, a comforting warmth filled the mansion that Tama noted even her mistress could feel when she visited.

Doumyouji Tsukushi was the picture of everything that wasn't idle; the girl busied herself constantly, whether it was helping with the cleaning--much to the maids' distress--or cooking up a small breakfast for she and her husband, and Tama knew the girl could never be converted to the same sluggishness that most rich women indulged in. She never once allowed the young master to carry on, and though it usually resorted in loud, heated arguments, Tsukushi always won and 'sent him to bed without any dinner.' Tama was sure when after three years the Doumyoujis announced their pregnancy that the young mistress would make an absolutely fine mother.

Tama merely wondered what had taken them so long.

She had found her answer when spending one particularly hot summer day trying to find Tsukushi, who was still struggling with the end of her first trimester, and having the entire house searching until she found the girl on a swing deep in the garden humming to herself. Tama had sat down beside her, not earning even a glance, and inquired as to why Tsukushi wasn't resting like the young master had ordered.

"He can't control me," she said, without her usual huff of indignation. "He knows it, he just likes to think about it sometimes. He'll be set straight very quickly." Tsukushi leaned back in the swing and smiled softly. "It's too nice of a day to waste inside anyway. I'm thinking of visiting him at the office."

"Pardon me?"

"I like it there. Tsukasa agreed to let me work with him after the baby gets a little older." Tsukushi paused for a moment and turned to look at Tama. "Did you know that I always wanted to be a career woman? That's why I went to Eitoku--it was the best way to get a recognizable education."

Tama shook her head because, in fact, she had never heard anything about Tsukushi's personal goals. Tsukasa was always so loud with his own thoughts that she never once considered that the strong girl beside her might want to do something with her life other than become a wife and mother. "He's very efficient in the office. He's going to make a great president of the company," Tsukushi said at last. Tama only nodded in concurrence. "You know, we made an agreement. Neither of us will ever force this child to marry someone that he or she doesn't love. Political and company-building marriage almost ruined our lives." At this last, Tsukushi smiled fondly and leaned her head on one of the ropes holding up the swing.

"It's taken me three years to agree to this, you know."

Tama blinked and looked at Tsukushi with a bit of confusion. "To agree to what?" the old woman asked, relaxing into the seat.

Tsukushi looked down at her slightly swollen belly and tapped it, letting out a chuckle. "To this. All good decisions take time to be made. It took me forever to realize and admit that I loved Tsukasa; it took me twice as long to even consider marrying him. But so far, they've all turned out right despite our ups and downs, so I think this is a chance I'm definitely willing to take. We both had parents crazy in their own ways, and both of our lives were altered by how they treated us and manipulated us. We wanted a chance to have a child who could live his or her own life."

With these words, the two women sank into a comfortable silence, one only interrupted with the creak of the swing moving back and forth. "I think that only you could ever cause the young master to think in such a way." Instead of blushing and denying as she had done so long before, Tsukushi only sighed and leaned her head back, before she suddenly stood up and smiled at her mentor.

"A day like this shouldn't be wasted. I'm going to rescue him from the office," she announced. Tama blinked and stood up, watching as the girl smiled and turned on her heel.

"Do you want me to call the chauffer?" Tama called after her. Tsukushi only waved one hand in dismissal and cried back, "I'm taking the bus!"

And, sure enough, within an hour she had returned with a wonderfully rejuvenated-looking Tsukasa following, the pair holding hands as they passed through the garden and bickering merrily as they went. Tama, still in her maid uniform, didn't move from the swing, and spent the rest of the afternoon listening to the one girl she really did wish was her granddaughter bringing life back into the young man the old maid had thought was lost forever.

***

"Hey man, come on. Wake up." Tsukasa slowly opened his eyes, squinting to rid himself of the sleep residue in his eyes. A hand was shaking his shoulder, and he barely registered Akira standing over him before he let out an explosive yawn. Giving his face one brief rub he finally looked up to find Akira, Soujiro, and Rui standing over him, and a pleasant daylight flooded into the hall through the open windows of the foyer.

And then suddenly he remembered. Tsukasa leapt to his feet. "It's morning! What happened? Did I miss it?!" He paused when he felt the hands of two of his friends on his shoulders.

"Calm down," Soujiro commanded, always the voice of reason, "there's not a single thing to panic about. She's fine, you just looked uncomfortable and Rui thought it was time that you wake up. You can go in now if you want, we've seen her already." He smiled and patted his friend's shoulder. Tsukasa looked at the three men before nodding his head and, still in a slight daze, opened the door and stepped inside without looking back.

Tsukasa had never noticed this room before; he was surprised, for the walls were of a soft pale peach, the curtains were thin and white, and it seemed completely misplaced among the rest of his large, extravagantly-furnished and over-decorative whitewashed rooms. The soft morning light seemed to merely highlight the quiet atmosphere.

"I picked out the colors myself," Tsukushi addressed him at last. Tsukasa only nodded his head as he moved to sit down on the bed beside her, his eyes still unable to draw away from the way the soft silky curtains floated on a light breeze coming in through the barely opened window. "I want this to be the nursery. The room right next to it is the house's original master bedroom."

"I don't even think I've ever been in there," he replied, slowly letting his gaze drift down to his wife's. Tsukushi rolled her eyes.

"I'm not surprised," she said, "I've learned every room in this house, and these two are my favorites. You'd be surprised at how much history you can find out about this house if you just ask around."

Whether he was too tired or in too good of a mood Tsukasa didn't know, but he resisted an argument quite easily and instead kissed her lightly on the nose. "So inquisitive."

She stuck out her tongue in response and batted his arm with one hand. "Just learning something new. You should try it," Tsukushi joked, her smile bright before she inhaled sharply. 

"What is it?" Tsukasa asked, leaning down to get a better look at her as she squeezed her eyes for a brief moment. She waved him off until she could look at him once more, and he watched in confusion as she shook it off.

"Contractions. You should remember me telling you about them," she said in exasperation, letting out a defeated sigh when Tsukasa only narrowed his eyes.

"No, I don't remember. You talk so much I stop paying attention sometimes."

"Useless!" she said in a slightly raised voice, taking one of the smaller pillows to her left and hitting him with it. Instead of striking back, as he usually would, Tsukasa merely took the pillow from her and in the process grabbed her hand in his own so he could halt her movement, while he dropped his head to bring himself eye-level with her. His gaze traveled over her soft, round face, drinking in her large brown eyes, compassionate eyebrows, and full, slightly pouting lips. She looked worried at his deep expression. "Do I have something on my face...?" she asked at last.

His eyebrows raised so high they disappeared under his black curls. Bursting into laughter, he covered his mouth with one hand and squeezed his eyes closed, trying without avail to calm his snorts of amusement. Though it took a few moments to recover, Tsukasa eventually managed to look up and meet his wife's confused eyes. His gaze softening, he lightly pecked Tsukushi on the lips and leaned his forehead against hers. "You're just fine," he said, "I'm just marveling at how I could marry a woman so ugly!"

Huffing in indignation she reached for the pillow once more but he snatched it away before she could grab it. He shook his finger. "No violence for you!" he scolded playfully, dropping the pillow over the side of the bed. Opening his mouth to make a follow-up comment, he paused when she suddenly tensed up, letting out a quiet, sharp cry of what sounded almost like pain. With eyebrows bent in worry, Tsukasa leaned forward and lightly put one hand on her forehead. Tsukushi clenched her teeth for a few moments, before she opened her eyes, her breathing labored, and nodded her head at him.

"Go get the midwives," she ordered in a voice that Tsukasa knew well as the 'you shall do it without question.' "Tell them that it's starting." Hesitating for only a moment he sprung to his feet, and giving her one last kiss on the cheek, turned and left the room.

"Where's the mid-woman?" he asked the three men, who were all standing chatting rather idly. Akira blinked.

"Mid- what?"

"Mid-... midwife! Where is she?" His voice was becoming more demanding.

Soujiro nodded in recognition. "Just in the next room." He had barely responded when Tsukasa rushed past, bursting through the door of the neighboring room and repeating the message. Two midwives came immediately, the third carrying a bag, and they disappeared into the room where Tsukushi currently resided. The last leaned out, instructing, "You four boys should go for now. This is where things get a bit more messy."

Opening his mouth to object to such an order, Tsukasa stared like a fish as the door closed without room for questioning. Feeling somewhat dejected, he turned to acquiesce when he heard his wife let out another pained sound from inside the room, and in a flash he was at the door, held back only by Soujiro and Akira's quick hands.

"Hey man, you heard her. Come on, I'm sure she's fine," they assured him, dragging the vehemently-fighting man away from the room and down the hall to the main foyer. When they finally sat him down on a couch in the entryway, he was stark white and murmuring incoherently.

The three men glanced up when they heard Shigeru's familiar voice asking, "What's wrong with him?" Rui only had to make a referencing motion with his thumb back to the hall they had just come from before Yuuki and Shigeru nodded their heads in understanding. "Not handling it too well?"

"I can't believe they won't let me stick around!" Tsukasa huffed, "It's not fair." Rui raised one eyebrow and sat down beside his friend, leaned back against the soft, cushioned back and stretched out his legs in a leisurely motion.

"Would you rather see her in pain or see her when it's all over?" he asked in a calm, quiet voice.

At this, Tsukasa furrowed his brows. "I don't think you understand," the curly-haired man said, eerily serious, "but I've seen it from the beginning. I've helped her with it up until now, I don't know why they won't let me go the last leg of the journey."

Appearing truly confused, he propped his chin up on his palm and his eyebrows tilted. The five guests exchanged looks before the two girls departed with a brief, "We'll get some tea."

***

Having just slipped on some pajamas--he had previously been enjoying a rather warm summer night in very little besides his birthday suit--Tsukasa stood beside the bathroom door and fidgeted nervously. Finally giving in to temptation he opened the door and, knowing exactly what it was he would see, he kneeled down beside Tsukushi and patted her back as she held onto the toilet bowl for dear life. She had started early that morning.

"It's not food poisoning," he murmured as he lightly patted her back, rubbing in circles as she slowly overcame the bout of sickness well enough to sit up straight and bat his arm away. After she had stood and cleaned up somewhat, she leaned against the counter and rubbed her tired eyes. Tsukasa left the large, well-lit bathroom only to return a minute later with a robe, which he put over her shoulders and wrapped around her body. Tsukushi stood up, partially leaning on his arm, and he led her back to bed.

"You're seeing the doctor tomorrow."

With a slow nod in response, she merely slid under the blankets offered to her and almost instantaneously went to sleep.

Tsukasa was most of the way into a daydream, head resting on his oversized desk, when the phone rang loudly in his right ear. After knocking over a vase with one arm and throwing a paper weight off-balance with the other, he managed to scramble to the phone before it went to the answering machine.

"Doumyouji Tsukasa," he answered, his immediate reaction being that he wondered why his secretary hadn't taken the call. Looking on the hold box revealed it was his personal line. Strange.

"Tsukasa?" Tensing up once more at the sound of Tsukushi's slightly worried tone, he softened his voice.

"Have you seen the physician?" he asked calmly, hoping that his tranquility might help with his wife's obviously frazzled nerves. He had developed a small level of perception over time, and he learned that becoming excited about anything when she was already excited enough only worsened matters. Common sense was, more often than not, a good friend of his when it came to dealing rationally with Tsukushi.

"Can you come home now, please?"

Of course, Tsukasa had agreed and promptly taken the remainder of the day off, delaying all his appointments on the basis of a family emergency, and gotten a ride home. He wondered if maybe their agreement to try to have a child had anything to do with it; he felt his face and some of his body grow warm as he thought about exactly how much they had been 'trying.' Could that possibly make a person ill? He hoped not.

Tsukasa's first action upon arriving home was to locate Tsukushi--leading him, no doubt, to her favorite room: the open, wide-windowed music room on the second floor. When he opened the door, she was sitting sideways on the window sill, her feet dangling off the side and her eyes gazing out the window with a blanket over her lap. She looked to have just finished napping; her hair was a bit ruffled, but her eyes were bright and her very skin seemed to be glowing.

He stood in the doorway for only a few moments before she stood up and turned to face him, her eyebrows hard-set and her hands tucked behind her back. Tsukasa felt a lump rising in his throat; it didn't look good.

He almost fell over when her mouth suddenly turned into a broad, white smile and her whole body seemed to radiate with energy.

"We did it!" she cried, releasing her hands and clasping them in front of her. Tsukasa only blinked in confusion before asking, "Did what?"

Tsukushi crossed the room in less than three strides and wrapped her arms around his waist, taking him completely by surprise, and squeezed tightly. Just as soon as she had done so she released him and grinned up. "I'm pregnant!"

Tsukasa barely skipped a beat before he grabbed her and, his grin mirroring her own, lifted her into the air. With both hands firmly on her hips and her fingers gripping his shoulders, he swung her for a moment so she could feel the same elation as he did. He slowly let her feet drop back to the ground when he leaned down, his eyes sparkling, and briefly captured her lips in his own. The pair disappeared completely for that moment; as soon as they parted, Tsukasa let off a howl that many of the maids feared to even contemplate the meaning of.

The rest of the old F4 were the first to know; congratulations were immediately in order, and a party was quickly assembled by Shigeru and Sakurako to celebrate. Gifts were sent by friends, family, friendly companies, rival ones, and the general public once the news was released by the press. 

Though, to Tsukasa, the most memorable part had to be seeing the change in his wife over the course of the entire ordeal. Her rebellious personality blossomed wildly, her obstinacy reached new heights, and her desire to be busy and productive became almost burdensome, but her maternal nature also began to take over more and more often. None of which, secretly, disappointed Tsukasa in the least.

It was more than enough to see her absolutely beaming every time he looked at her lively face.

***

Akira and Soujiro sat side by side, heads tipped on opposite hands, and watched their two life-long friends battling heatedly--at least on one side--over some childish card game.

"He's calmed down," Soujiro noted. Akira shook his head in disagreement.

"He's just taking out his nerves on Rui, which is fine with me," the longer-haired man said with a sigh, leaning back against the couch and flicking a cookie crumb off his pant leg.

"How much longer do you think it will be? Even I'm getting impatient."

Akira looked over at his friend with a bored expression, and, ignoring the question completely, said, "Tsukasa was the first to take the plunge, and you and I followed pretty quick. Now he's being the nervous new father--is this a portend?"

Soujiro stared at Akira with widened eyes. "I hope it isn't," he said rather nervously, quickly averting his eyes, "I don't think I could handle a miniature of myself."

Akira laughed and made a pointed look at where Tsukasa was throwing a fit over his hand of cards. "I can't tell which one of them I'm more worried about the kid turning out like."

"She won't be like either of them." Both men jerked their heads up at the new voice, seeing Yuuki's soft, smiling face. Soujiro's eyes widened for a moment before he moved to one side to make room for the woman to sit down on the couch beside him. Carrying a saucer and a cup of tea, she sat and crossed her legs, propping her tea on her knee and her eyes watching the card game with a soft look.

"She? How do you know it's a she?" Akira asked, tilting his head. Yuuki looked at him as if it were obvious.

"I can just feel it. She won't be like either of them because she'll grow up without the same hardships Tsukushi's had and with more discipline than Doumyouji-san had. She'll be a unique individual, certainly, with parents like hers." She sipped her tea, hardly flinching when Tsukasa threw down his cards and leaped to his feet and did a victory dance. Rui watched his display with a complete lack of interest. "Oh, lunch is going to be ready in a few minutes. Tell those two, would you?"

Yuuki stood up, brushing her skirt with one hand and nodded her head to the two men still sitting on the couch. "Sure thing," Soujiro replied, his voice slightly caught in his throat, and she smiled.

Yuuki replied, "Thank you, Nishikado-san," and walked away, carefully avoiding where Tsukasa and Rui were involved in yet another game. She disappeared into a door on the way to the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight Soujiro let out a sigh and leaned back against the couch with closed eyes. Akira followed suit.

"I wonder why I couldn't have ended up with a girl like her," Soujiro said at last with a somewhat despairing voice. Akira turned his head to look at his friend.

"I wonder the same thing about Tsukushi sometimes," the blonde replied tonelessly, "but Tsukasa got lucky. Real lucky." Soujiro only nodded his head in agreement and said, "I think he knows he did."

A large buffet lunch was served promptly; however, Tsukasa seemed to be the only one that ate very much at all, and Shigeru commented, "Most people can't eat when they're nervous, but it makes Tsukasa eat more than usual. He has a steel stomach." He heard her comment and rebutted somewhat loudly, "I'm not nervous! I just haven't eaten yet today." And though it was true, no one at the table came even close to believing him.

By mid-afternoon there had been almost no activity near the 'forbidden hallway,' as Akira had dubbed it, besides the occasional midwife rushing in and out or requesting something from Shigeru or Yuuki. Eventually, the house had calmed down, with maids doing their jobs in other regions of the house and Tama keeping things in order without having to verbally sedate anyone. Shigeru and Yuuki, having taken up the closest vigil, had fallen asleep leaning on one another's shoulders sitting on the couch just out of the hallway where Tsukushi was residing; Rui had found his way to an open bedroom and had promptly conked out on a bed, his shoes still on; Akira had had to leave for a brief business meeting; and Soujiro was sitting with his head resting on a table and was using his arms as pillows while he slept. Tsukasa sat on the floor with his back against the wall, fighting sleep, and his head drooping only momentarily before he jerked it back up again, wavering on the edge of consciousness.

Everyone flew awake at the sound of a strained cry coming from the very room that was being watched so closely. Tsukasa leaped to his feet and was at the door in seconds, pulling furiously at the doorknob while Rui and Soujiro rushed to restrain him. When there wasn't another sound he seemed to calm enough to take a step back, and so his two friends released him, confused.

Another scream came, this time, with definite words: "Doumyouji Tsukasa!" Swift like lightning Tsukasa yanked the door open and charged inside, only pausing to take in the scene; Tsukushi lay on the bed, eyes squeezed closed, with two midwives hovering at the foot and the other sitting on the chair just beside her, holding her hand. She screamed again, the sound somewhat resembling a stream of curses. As soon as the midwife beside the bed noticed him, she stood up and hastily offered the chair, where he sat to take her position. He let out an almost inaudible squeak of pain when Tsukushi grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers in her unnaturally strong grip. She opened her eyes and Tsukasa almost fell backwards.

"Tsukasa...!" she ground out before squeezing her eyes closed once more and another cry erupted from her throat. He stared at the midwife beside him.

"What's wrong?!" he demanded, looking between the woman and his wife. The midwife looked incredulous when she replied, "Well, she _is_ in labor. This is the hard part. Just encourage her."

Tsukasa blinked at the response and looked back at Tsukushi, who suddenly started yelling at him. "Moron!" she shouted, still squeezing his hand, "Bastard!" Reeling, he only opened his mouth to respond when she screamed once more and he yelped at the increased pressure on his fingers. When she let off a long string of cursing, he almost smiled; no wonder she had been so successful in battling his mother.

***

Another birthday. One would have thought that, at the age of twenty-three, Doumyouji Tsukasa's birthday would cease to be such a momentous occasion, and he would drop much more fully from the limelight. But there he was, standing at the buffet table and sipping a glass of dark wine at his first birthday since returning from America.

Tsukasa almost spilled his drink when he saw his mother, striding out from the house, approach where Tsukushi was standing. His wife was merrily chatting with Rui, holding some water and laughing every so often.

"Tsukasa-san." Tsukasa went rigid at the voice he had become so familiar with over the last few years. He turned his head. A tall, broad-shouldered man had approached him from the side, his eyes regarding the same interaction Tsukasa had been observing moments before with a much more dispassionate interest. The man's hair was cropped short so the length muted its obvious natural curl, and he stood no more than half an inch taller than Tsukasa himself--which was quite a feat. He squared his shoulders and turned, focusing on Tsukasa a pair of dark, severe eyes, and spoke. "Your mother told me her side of the story. I never heard yours, and so I must admit I was overly critical of your choice in women at your wedding." Tsukasa lurched when his father's eyes went softer, his eyebrows drawing together. He turned back to the goings-on, where Tsukushi and Doumyouji Kaede were talking in a strained yet civil manner, with Rui and Akira standing close enough to offer backup service if necessary.

Tsukasa's father let out a sigh, his tall, straight stature suddenly melting into a tired, slightly bent shadow of a man. He drew his hand to his face, lightly rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "When you came to America, you were a different person than I remembered you. You were so violent, so irrational and impulsive before; I was worried about you leaving Japan, because I didn't know if you were ready to take over the company yet--even if it was only a small part. But something in you had changed, and you were a man." Tsukasa was struck when his father raised his eyes, a melancholy smile quirking his lips. "I never saw it happen. One moment you were a spoiled little boy, the next you had grown up.

"I was so comfortable accepting your mother's analysis of the situation that I let her do whatever she deemed necessary. I was reluctant to let you do as you pleased after four years; though your mother guaranteed me that it was the only way to keep you in line, I thought that there was no need to indulge you, but I let her have her way--I didn't know why she would allow you to marry the same girl she had convinced me was a home-wrecker." Tsukasa's father paused and leaned back on the buffet table, taking a leisurely sip of his own drink, and watched with one eyebrow raised as Tsukushi hastily bid a respectful farewell to the older woman and went to greet Shigeru and Sakurako. "I knew something was amiss when I saw how... happy you were, and are. I had a meeting with Mimasaka Akira-san the other day; he's taken over the company now. I briefly mentioned my disapproval of your marriage, and he immediately went on the defensive, though I couldn't comprehend why. So, he related the story to me."

Tsukasa instantly went stiff, slowly turning his head to meet his father's penetrating dark eyes. "Incredible is a word somewhat short of the truth, it seems, when describing her. I met with her last week, when you were in Osaka, and though it was difficult to convince her to trust me, she told me all that Mimasaka-san hadn't." Tsukasa immediately glared, shifting his gaze to his wife, then back. He didn't remember her mentioning it. "I told her to promise not to tell you. I wanted to hear the story as it was."

__

"I want to have an open-knee conversation with you."

"A what? Wait, don't you mean 'spill your guts'?"

"You're imagining something perverted, aren't you?"

Tsukasa snapped out of his daze when his father began talking once more. "She stood up to your mother and won. She is a good woman for you. She has my approval." Suddenly noticing someone, Tsukasa's father smiled briefly at his son and nodded his head. "I have business to attend to." With that, he straightened himself to once more become the dark, imposing, business-like Doumyouji and walked away.

Dumbfounded, Tsukasa took one more slow sip of his wine and set the glass down on the table before he locked eyes with Tsukushi through the crowd. He tipped his hand at her and set off through the mass of celebrities, ignoring the inquiries and comments of everyone around him until he reached her, one hand casually taking her around the waist as he blocked her conversation with Sakurako. The girl sputtered at his audacity but he ignored her and instead focused his eyes on his much smaller, alarmed wife. "I saw you talking to my mother."

Tsukushi nodded her head and her lip went up in a kind of victorious grin. "When I told her that my meeting with O'okawahara-san is what allowed the sale to go through, I thought she was going to pop a blood vessel!" she said with a laugh, unconsciously pressing her hip against his hand. She glanced up at him and indicated with her head back where he had been standing before by the refreshment table. "I saw you talking with your father."

"He was just mentioning the meeting that he had with you the other day," Tsukasa said, not letting his trickery creep into his voice as he spoke. She didn't miss a beat.

"Oh yes, he was very nice to me--hey!" Tsukushi had caught him. "H-how did you know about that?"

Tsukasa grinned at her conspiratorially and leaned down, replying, "He told me. I'm glad you could talk with him; I just wish my mother could understand you half as well." He stood up straight once more and coughed, recomposing himself, and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Just because we're the hosts, we don't have to hang around forever. I'll meet you on the bed in twenty minutes," he whispered. Drawing out the contact, he slowly removed his hand from her waist and turned, walking off to finish greeting guests.

Tsukushi could only stand, her face turning a bright shade of red, as Sakurako leaned over. "I heard that," the redhead said with a giggle. "It's good to know you two are still doing well."

***

A sudden cry of "Asshole!" in his ear jolted Tsukasa back to the real world.

"Doumyouji-sama," the midwives addressed Tsukushi, "keep pushing! You're doing fine!"

"Tsukasa Doumyouji," she growled, jerking roughly on his hand and taking him completely by surprise, "I hate you!"

"But--" He was interrupted by Tsukushi squeezing his hand even harder and screaming again. Tsukasa closed his mouth and took his other hand, patting hers with it in a vain attempt at placating her just a little. He felt himself tearing apart at her obvious pain and his inability to help her in any way; he supposed that if she had to call him every name in the book to help herself, then that was fine with him. He always had been somewhat indulgent with her; besides, he thought on some abstract level, her pain was his fault.

What a strange way to think, he reflected, as he felt the almost bone-breaking force of Tsukushi's fingers tighten. When she cried again, it was more of a plea than out of anger. "Tsukasa...!" He tried to smile, something that would do anything to comfort her, and brushed her hair from her sweat-soaked forehead with a gentle touch.

"Come on, you're doing great," he told her, his voice in a low, soft pitch.

"You're almost there!" one of the midwives called. "Just a little more! Remember what we told you!" At this Tsukushi nodded her head, closing her eyes as if concentrating on her task, and let out another scream as she obviously pushed with all of her might.

Just before a new, loud, high-pitched wail filled the air, Tsukasa thought that in that moment, covered in sweat and working so hard, she looked the strongest and most beautiful of any time that he'd seen her before.

His head jerked up at the sound of crying--a cry which summoned him, drew him, filled him with an emotion so alien he stared up wide-eyed when he heard the midwife say, "Doumyouji-sama, it's a girl." He knew instinctively that Tsukushi was still unable to move, much less sit up, so he kept one hand comfortingly on hers and watched as the two women worked briefly out of sight, cutting something and cleaning, before one of the midwives stood up and approached them.

Tsukasa was flooded with an all-encompassing warmth at the presentation of a small, crying creature. A baby, her mouth wide in a strangely familiar shape, with a small tuft on the top of her head that accentuated her round face. Without a single thought he took the wailing child from the midwife and brought her down so he could rest her in his arms more comfortably. Her tiny hands reached out, stubby fingers doing little more than stretching for something out of reach, and she cried harder.

He almost jumped when a familiar hand reached over, lightly taking the sobbing baby from him. Tsukushi sat up, body resting against the pillows, with the tiny child resting in her lap. When she supplied her with a finger to suck on momentarily, the wails immediately stopped, and Tsukasa found himself dumbstruck at the wide, brown eyes focused intently on him. Before he fell over the small baby closed her eyes and continued suckling the finger presented to her.

Tsukushi laughed--a somewhat weak laugh--and Tsukasa looked at her. "Have an idea for a name?" she asked, glancing down at the tiny girl in her arms. Tsukasa only shook his head, his mouth still slightly open. "Muriko, because I know she's going to be unreasonable; just like you." She lifted her head, kissing him ever so lightly on the nose. "Now go outside and tell everyone what's happened--me and this one have some things to attend to."

So it was with some reluctance that Tsukasa rose, giving both of them promises to return, and was led out by the midwives to everyone plus a recently returned Akira. They assaulted him with questions, all of which he fielded with a raised hand. He passed and went into the entryway, where a table had been set up at lunchtime, and sat down with their friends crowding around him. At last he raised his eyes. "They're doing fine. It's a girl."

Yuuki and Shigeru exchanged high-fives at this, and were joined by Sakurako, who Tsukasa assumed had just arrived. "Our lucky Tsukushi," Yuuki said, "only fourteen hours!" The other two women nodded in agreement, and the four men merely looked confused.

"Congrats," Soujiro said, slapping Tsukasa on the back. Akira nodded and sat down beside his friend, opening his mouth to give similar regards, when Rui asked a question that made the room quiet.

"When can we see them?"

***

It had to be the longest week that Doumyouji Tsukasa had ever experienced. He sat in his personal car, too tired to drive himself, and leaned back in the seat with his ear to the phone. "I know, Soujiro," he growled, "Look, let's talk about it tomorrow. I just want to go home, and I know you do too. Well, okay, maybe not, but I'm sure this whole thing can be resolved tomorrow. It's just that I told Tsukushi I'd be back yesterday and I know she's already upset about a deal that didn't work out, so I need to get home. Bye bye." He hung up the phone and gratefully put it into his briefcase. Cell phones really weren't all they were cracked up to be.

He let out an exasperated sigh and looked out the car window at the passing lights. He hated business trips because it always forced Tsukushi to take more time off than she should have had to in order to take care of their daughter, and she was so committed to everything she did that he disliked the thought of her ever having to give up her dream. He looked forward to a good argument, some home cooked meals and a good, long night of "cuddling," as she called it. He stuck out his tongue unconsciously.

By the time the car pulled up outside the mansion, he groaned at the time his watch read. It was almost midnight, and so it was certain that neither his daughter nor his wife would be awake to welcome him home. Leaving the car without a word to his chauffer, Tsukasa slung his briefcase over his shoulder and went into the house through the side door, where he could have more direct access to the new master bedroom without waking up anyone unnecessarily. He never would have cared before Tsukushi gave him a long talking to about inconveniencing others just because he wanted to.

He had been forced to practice a lot more common courtesies the last ten years.

Putting his things away in his office, Tsukasa glanced up when he heard a scuffling just outside the room, and he slowly moved back out into the hallway. Unsure of who might be stirring at such an hour, he immediately became suspicious, and walked cautiously across the side entryway toward the source of the sound; the hallway leading to his daughter and his bedrooms.

Tsukasa nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone or something grab onto his leg. Glancing down, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw a small, dark-haired girl attached to him, her small bare feet pushing her off the cold floor.

"Hey, Muri-chan," he greeted, leaning down to pry her off of him. She blinked up at him with a pair of wide, brown eyes that echoed her mother's. Her long dark, brown hair was in a fine mess, and she looked to be on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with one arm. "Nuthin'," she replied, sealing her lips. Tsukasa raised one eyebrow and put his hands under her arms so he could lift her. She was almost weightless as he hefted her up so she was eye-level with him.

"What are you doing up so late, little girl?" he asked, smoothing back some of her unruly hair with one large hand. She looked at him sheepishly.

"Mommy and me waited for you to come home, but she wen' ta bed, an' I wanted to stay awake for daddy so I did, an' Rie told me ta go ta bed, bu' I told her I'd cry an' wake up mommy if she made me, so she let me stay up an' wait for you." She paused momentarily to take a breath before continuing. "An' auntie Tsubaki came in last night an' I think she's awake still because she gave me some water. An' daddy I missed you!" With that final statement her tears returned and she pressed her face against his shoulder to stifle her crying. Tsukasa lowered his eyebrows sadly and patted her back, moving back into his office so he could sit down at his chair. He slowly rocked the six-year-old back and forth and started to hum.

"It's all right, baby," he murmured in a low, musical tone, "I'm here now. It's okay." When her sobs began to ebb away and her breathing became even and shallow, he let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"She wouldn't listen to reason," he heard someone say. Tsukasa raised his eyes to find his sister leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. "Good evening, little brother."

He smiled weakly at her and leaned his chin on his daughter's head, rubbing her back in her sleep. "Hello, Onee-chan." Tsubaki crossed the room, stooping down in front of him and taking the sleeping girl from his reluctant arms. Tsukasa stood up and they left the office, walking silently down the hallway to an opened door. Tsubaki went inside and put the little girl in bed, pulling the blankets up over her and tucking them in around her chin before she came back out.

Tsubaki put one arm over her brother's shoulder and led him into the entryway and to the door of the kitchen. They silently went inside and closed the door before turning on the lights.

"So, Tsukasa, tell me. What have you been doing since I last visited?" Tsubaki asked, taking a seat at the table while Tsukasa sat across from her. He sighed and propped his head on his arm.

"Working."

She made a thoughtful humming sound. "I see. What about Tsukushi-chan and Muriko-chan?"

He looked at her accusingly. "You got here last night without telling me. You tell me, I haven't seen them in a week thanks to a business trip I had to take with Soujiro." She only nodded in response.

"I know. It was a spur of the moment thing; I called Tsukushi-chan to tell her, but she said she couldn't get a hold of you."

Tsukasa nodded his head. "I was in meetings every waking moment," he replied. There was a brief silence.

"Muriko is a holy terror," Tsubaki said at last. "Not as bad as you, but that isn't saying a whole lot."

Tsukasa nodded his head knowingly, "I know. She got worse after Tama died, but she's getting over it. Tsukushi thinks she took it harder than we thought. But she started school last year and she made some friends, so she has some distractions." The pair sat in silence, and Tsubaki stood up to take a quiet teapot off the stove. Tsukasa hadn't seen her put it on, so he assumed she had heard him come in. She could anticipate him that way.

"Here," she said, setting a cup of tea in front of him. "Tsukushi was worried about you. I'm sure she's still awake."

Tsukasa glanced up at this, pausing mid-sip. "She thinks you're working too hard. Maybe you should consider taking a vacation or something," Tsubaki continued.

"I can't," he replied, unable to hold her gaze, "at least not right now. There are too many deals going on."

Tsukasa's eyes flew wide when his sister suddenly punched him, sending him reeling and slipping off his chair onto the floor. He jumped up, ready to demand an explanation, when she shook her head and put one finger to her lips. Shaking with a sudden burst of anger, he got up and sat back down, rubbing his head.

"You have to. She told me she doesn't feel like she sees you anymore, because your schedules are always conflicting. And I personally think Muri-chan is in need of some of your attention too."

With a sigh, Tsukasa set down his tea and nodded his head. "Okay, okay, I'll take a vacation," he acquiesced. Glancing up, he got a nod of approval from his sister and stood up. "But I have to go to bed now."

Tsubaki smiled and gave him a brief hug before pushing him out of the kitchen and closing the door behind him. Tsukasa couldn't help but think he had been somewhat manipulated; however, his mind was more occupied with thoughts of an even worse attack by his wife if he didn't make it to bed soon.

He opened the door to their bedroom--which was situated right next to their daughter's, the pleasant room with peach walls and white curtains--and closed it behind him, taking off his shoes and jacket before heading into the closet to change. Deciding to wait until the next morning to shower instead of risking waking up a generally violent Tsukushi, he took off his shirt to compensate for the warm night and came back into the bedroom, turning to see his wife lying on his side of the bed with her form obscured by the blankets. He climbed into bed, gently scooting her with his strong arms.

Immediately she reacted, wrapping her arms around him and resting her face against his chest. Tsukasa sighed and responded in like.

"You're late," she murmured, stopping him dead. So, she was awake.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Muriko was still up and my sister put her to bed."

"She missed you. Almost as much as I did," Tsukushi said, lifting her eyes to his own and lightly brushing a finger up his cheek to his forehead, where she weaved it into his curly hair. He let out a sigh and kissed her forehead.

He smiled when he felt her other hand travel down his bare back, and he quickly dropped his head to capture her lips in a kiss so familiar it seemed to heat his very blood. His hands found their way to her favorite places, and he briefly murmured in her ear, "Caught you."

__

"I love Doumyouji!"

"See? I told you I'd be back."

"I can't be away from you anymore."

"This is my declaration of war!"

***

Note: "Muri" means 'unreasonable' or something compulsive; "ko" is a traditional ending for a girl's name. Somewhat off the top of my head--it's not a very good name, but it works.


End file.
